


Saturn Waterparks (Robby/Hachi)

by zombiefaux



Category: RobiHachi (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Choking, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefaux/pseuds/zombiefaux
Summary: Robby and Hachi have been at odds since leaving Earth. Though the jokes never cease and the air is always light, Hachi can tell a difference.Robby isn't as smart as he thinks he is (clearly).Their journey to Saturn might alter their lives forever, showing them just how much they mean to the other.
Relationships: Hachi Kita/Robby Yarge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Saturn Waterparks (Robby/Hachi)

**Author's Note:**

> I binged all of RobiHachi in a day and wrote this in two hours. 
> 
> Robby tops!!
> 
> Enjoy ;-)

A sudden loud bang woke Robby up and jolted him from his loud sleep. 

"What the hell?!" Robby quickly threw on a shirt and ran out of his room. He headed straight into the cockpit.   
"What's going on, Ikku? Did Yang find us again?" Robby said with a sense of dreaded fear on his face. 

Ikku frantically worked at the navigation panel. "A meteor field! How about you get your ass to your seat and help me!" 

Robby ran to his seat and immediately started to help stabilize the ship. 

As Robby worked, the cockpit door opened. 

"There you are! Jeez, what help are you, moon prince?"

Hachi ran to his seat, "I'm sorry! What's going on?" He immediately began to assist Robby with stabilizing the ship.

Within minutes they were stable and back on course to Saturn from Mars. 

Robby sighed and slumped forward. 

Ikku grumbled and moved to his charging station, "We'll be there tomorrow. Now leave me alone." With that, he shut down to charge for the night. 

Robby heard Hachi stand and walk towards the door. He perked up quickly, "Thank you for the help, even if you were late." 

Hachi smiled softly, "It was no problem," and walked back towards his room. 

Robby began to follow Hachi, "No man, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. Thanks, I'll repay you once we get to Saturn." 

Hachi waved his hand, "Not necessary, we needed to keep the ship from spinning out. The meteor field could've killed us if we hadn't manually steered this ship."

Robby rubbed the back of his neck and spoke softly, "Right, sorry for making it weird." He turned and went to his room. 

"Good night Robby."

"Oh, good night Hachi." 

They both went to their rooms for the night and Hachi went right back to sleep. Robby sat tossing and turning, wondering about how Hachi reacted to his thanks. 

Robby threw his arm over his face, feeling flustered and dumb. Obviously Hachi would react oddly, he's acting like an idiot.

Eventually, Robby fell asleep, his obnoxious snores a large clue to that.   
-  
The next morning Robby woke peacefully. He was up earlier than normal but couldn't sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stretched and stood, stumbling as he got his bearings. 

He stepped out of his room and headed straight for the kitchen. He softly shuffled towards the kitchen, passing the bathroom on his way. 

He stopped dead in his tracks once he heard the water on, Hachi was awake?

He stepped closer, wondering if he was in the shower or using the sink. Once he heard the soft patter of the water against the glass he got his answer. 

He turned to walk away, go back to the kitchen. Before he took his first step, he heard it. A soft moan coming from the bathroom, barely audible through the door. He froze, unsure of what he heard. 

Hachi was soft and young, he didn't think he was even capable of masturbating but here he was, listening to Hachi. 

Thoughts raced through his mind as he heard soft moans and water mixing in the air. Robby listened intently, starting to get hard from the hushed sound. 

He wondered if Hachi knew he was there, assuming he most likely didn't. Robby fought the urge to pleasure himself to the noise. 

Robby stayed frozen until he heard the moans get slightly louder and a name pass Hachi's lips. "R-Robby~!"

Robby snapped back into reality and immediately moved away from the door. He went to the kitchen and looked through the fridge and the cabinets. 

He wasn't even looking for food, he just wanted the pounding to stop in his ears and his boner to die down before Hachi came into the room. 

Hachi's moans were playing on a loop in his brain as he crouched in front of the fridge. A hand touched his back and he jumped. 

"Woah, you ok Robby?" 

He looked over his shoulder and saw Ikku. He sighed relieved, "Oh, it's just you. Yeah, I'm fine." 

He stood and shut the fridge with nothing in his hands. Ikku backed up and saw his issue. 

"Oh my God Robby!" 

Robby quickly covered himself, "Please don't say anything!" 

"Say anything about what?" 

They both snapped left and saw Hachi, towel around his waist as he entered the kitchen. 

Ikku immediately moved in front of Hachi and blocked his way. Hachi looked down at Ikku confused and Robby slipped past them. 

"Oh, it's nothing Hachi, don't worry about it." Robby practically ran to his room as Ikku and Hachi began talking. 

As soon as the door shut behind him, Robby already had his hand down his pants. He rapidly jerked himself off as the burned-in noise started again. 

He leaned against the door and tilted his head back. He screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip, his movement never faltering. 

He imagined what it would be like to be on top of Hachi, his moans, and his fucked out face. Robby got hotter as the images filled his brain. 

He panted lightly as his vision went spotty and cum covered his hand. He threw his head forward and moaned Hachi softly. He pumped himself a few more times, a shudder running down his back before he came to his senses.

He felt grossed out and immediately took a shower.   
\--  
Hachi had been wondering for a few days now if something was wrong with Robby. He'd been acting weird and now Ikku was being secretive. 

Hachi went on about his business though, made breakfast, got dressed, and got ready for them to land on Saturn. 

He was excited about all the new foods he could try. Saturn was a bit of a tourist attraction since they opened a new waterpark. 

He sat alone in the cockpit, reading about the snacks and hotel reviews. 

About 45 minutes passed before Ikku entered the cockpit. 

They sat in silence as Ikku landed the ship. 

"Where's Robby?" Ikku asked. 

Hachi shrugged, "I thought he was with you." 

Ikku shook his head and Hachi stood up. "I'll go find him and we can go to the park." 

Hachi looked in the kitchen, living room, bathroom, Robby's bedroom, and the laundry room. Robby was nowhere to be found. 

Hachi started to worry, he checked all the rooms again but this time even checked his own room. He found Robby asleep on his bed. 

Hachi's worry melted away and he woke Robby up. He grumbled but got up anyway. 

"C'mon Robby, let's go. We're here." 

They both changed into swim gear and left Ikku on this ship for the night. 

Robby and Hachi started with food, trying every snack they could. Once they were both stuffed, they relaxed by the wave pool, and Robby convinced Hachi to go on the lazy river. 

After that, they started on small water slides and slowly upgraded to bigger and scarier slides. 

There was a couple's slide that Hachi wanted to try since it had been a huge spot to go here. 

Once he could convince Robby to go, they got up there and had to share a tube. So, Hachi sat in the front and Robby in the back. They were pressed against each other. 

Robby's heart was pounding from behind pressed against Hachi but he hoped that it was mistaken for adrenaline from the ride. 

They hastily took off down the slide, it was a lot darker than the others, the tube lighting up pink. Robby felt Hachi squeeze his hands and he wrapped his arms around Hachi's torso as they burst into the light. 

They went flying down the slide and into the small pool before the attendant guided them to the edge to get out.

Hachi blushed as he stood. Robby and Hachi continued onto the next few slides before it started getting dark.

The days were very short here so they decided to turn in for the night. Since it was such a hot tourist spot, most hotels were fully booked. Hachi was able to book them one though, it had great reviews. 

"It's one room?" Robby asked at the front desk.

"Yes, this is the only room available. It has a double bed." 

Robby dropped his head and Hachi paid for the night, before dragging him to their room. 

"Don't feel too bad, we'll be here for three days and I can sleep on the floor if it bothers you." 

"No! Don't hurt yourself over that," Robby said slightly annoyed as they opened the door. 

They both changed, looking away from the other while doing so. 

They both got into bed and were practically pressed up against each other from how small it was. 

They were both stiff and anxious because they'd never been this close before for an extended period. 

They both tossed and turned before Hachi heard Robby's awful snores. 

He turned to face him, his peaceful face on display. Hachi reached out and planted his hand on his cheek. 

He rubbed his thumb back and forth a few times before realizing what he'd done. He pulled his hand away slowly and watched Robby's face, scared he woke him up. 

Once he was sure that Robby was still asleep, he rolled over and went to sleep himself. 

They spent the next day swimming and playing games at the park. Robby barely spoke all day and tried to avoid Hachi as much as possible. As they walked back to their room Hachi spoke, "You don't have to be afraid of me or anything. You've been strange lately and I don't want you to be afraid of me." 

"What? I'm not afraid of you."

"Then why are you acting strange? You're secretive, I hardly see you most of the time, and you even have Ikku acting weird." 

Robby scoffed, "I'm not being secretive. I-"

"Oh whatever, you haven't made fun of me, flirted with the women here, or even complained about the heat. You're being strange." 

Robby's shoulders dropped as he got their key card out to open the door. "Just drop it ok? I don't want to talk about this anymore." 

He headed straight for the bathroom and started a shower. 

Hachi groaned and threw his stuff on the ground. He was frustrated by Robby, he wanted to know what was going on. 

Hachi changed and laid down.

When Robby came out of the bathroom he sat on the bed. "Look. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." 

Hachi stayed silent for a moment, "I just want to know what's wrong." 

Robby dropped his head, "Nothing is wrong, I'm ok Hachi." 

He knew he was lying but he wasn't going to talk to Hachi about how much he liked him. He didn't want Hachi to leave. He'd always chased after girls and still would but recently, all he can think about is Hachi. It's to a point where only gay porn can get him off. 

Robby lifted his head, "I know it's not fair," he turned his head to look at Hachi, "but you need to-" 

Hachi's lips were on his, cutting him off. Robby kissed Hachi back, resting his hand on his cheek. 

Hachi soon pulled away and looked Robby in the eyes. "Don't shut me out." 

Robby's eyes flicked between Hachi's and his lips. "Please, Robby."

Robby kissed Hachi again and turned his body. He hovered over Hachi for a moment before pushing him back on the bed. 

Hachi looked beautiful, all laid out for Robby. He leaned down and kissed him again. 

"Are you a virgin?" Robby asked, wanting to make sure before they went any further. 

Hachi looked away, embarrassed. "Yes." 

Robby leaned close to Hachi, his breath ghosting over his ear. "There's no need to be embarrassed, let me take care of you ok?" He planted a kiss on the shell of his ear before lifting his head. 

Hachi turned his head and looked at Robby. "I mean I've watched porn and learned about sex, I just haven't had experience with another person." 

Robby nodded and leaned back, "Do you want to stop?" 

Hachi shook his head, "No, please keep going." 

Robby smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. He watched as Hachi got flustered and covered his face. 

"Your turn, prince." He tapped Hachi's side and had him sit up. He pulled Hachi's shirt off and laid the shorter man back down. 

Robby kissed Hachi and slowly began kissing down his jaw to his neck. Robby started to suck and lick at the flesh of his neck, earning soft moans from Hachi. Robby knew he was leaving marks but didn't care. 

He moved down his chest to Hachi's nipples, he took the right one into his mouth and began to pinch the left one. 

A broken moan left Hachi's lips as he laced his hands in Robby's hair. He tugged lightly and a soft groan escaped Robby. Robby smirked and let his teeth graze the prince's nipple and he threw his head back. He repeated that a few times and watched the boy come undone. 

Once he was satisfied with himself, he sat back up and untied Hachi's pajama pants. "Do you want to stop?" 

Hachi frantically shook his head, "Please don't stop mister!" 

Robby groaned, normally he hated when Hachi called him mister but it sounded so right like this. 

He wrapped his fingers into Hachi's waistband and pulled them off, leaving Hachi in his boxers.

Robby ran his hand over Hachi's bulge, a light gasp escaping Hachi. 

"You like that Hachi?" Robby asked with a huge smirk on his face. 

Hachi's eyes rolled back as Robby palmed him, "It feels so good mister." 

Robby quickened his pace before Hachi pulled his boxers off. 

"Eager much?" 

"Says the one with lots of experience who keeps teasing me." 

"Teasing you?" Robby tilted Hachi's chin up, "You don't even know teasing, I could make you cry, babe." 

Butterflies filled Hachi's stomach as Robby spoke, looking down at him in such a way. 

Hachi kissed Robby, the older man's hand wrapped around his member, and pumped quickly. Hachi moaned fully, Robby's tongue slipping into his mouth. 

Hachi's hand wrapped around Robby's wrist as he pumped. Hachi loved this but he wanted more. 

He pulled Robby's hand off of him and pulled back from the kiss.

"What is it? Did I go too far?" Robby asked, concerned for Hachi. 

Hachi spoke quickly, "I want more than that. Please, Robby. I want to have sex with you." 

Robby nodded and pulled back from the bed. He looked at the bedside table and found condoms and lube. 

"How'd you know that would be there?" 

"I saw them giving it out at the front desk earlier today so I took some. You never know ya know?" 

Hachi giggled and Robby did too. Robby walked back over to Hachi, "I've never been with a guy before so it might not be great for your first time."

Hachi shrugged, "That makes two of us so we'll be fine. I'm not worried." 

"It might hurt."

Hachi looked at Robby, "I'll be ok, I know that doesn't last long and I trust you." 

Robby nodded and pushed Hachi back down onto the bed. He squirted some lube onto his hand and Hachi's entrance. Hachi held the back of his thighs as he watched Robby. 

Robby leaned down and kissed Hachi as he slid the first finger in. Hachi groaned and Robby used his other hand to pump Hachi's dick. 

He wanted to distract Hachi from the burn and it seemed to be working once he got the second finger in. Hachi was moaning into his mouth and asking for more rather quickly. 

No wonder Ikku called him a masochist. 

He continued to curl his fingers and scissor them inside of Hachi.

When he was sure Hachi was ready, he slipped a third finger in. Hachi threw his head back and relaxed as Robby worked him open. Robby was feeling cocky about how he made Hachi feel, he knew they were probably going to get in trouble for noise but he could care less. 

Robby pulled his fingers out of Hachi and began to unbutton his pants. "Do you want to stop?" 

Hachi panted and groaned, "Do you have to keep asking me?" 

"Yes. I want to make sure you're ready and ok with what's going on." 

"The answer is no, I don't want to stop." 

Robby pulled his pants off and his underwear too. He pumped himself a few times and saw Hachi's expression change. 

"You ok?" Robby asked as he looked at Hachi. 

"Yeah, can I touch you?" 

Robby nodded and Hachi got on his knees. He crawled to the edge of the bed and kissed Robby. He wrapped his hand around Robby's cock and pumped a few times. Robby gasped and Hachi kissed down to his belly button before licking a stripe up Robby's dick. Robby threaded his hand through Hachi's hair as Hachi began to take the dick into his mouth. He worked himself down a little at a time before taking Robby to the base and gagging a little. Robby moaned and tugged at Hachi's hair. Hachi moaned and did it again, getting the same reaction. 

Robby pulled Hachi off by his hair and pushed him back down onto the bed. "I don't want to hurt you on your first time. That can wait for another time ok?" Hachi nodded and got situated at the top of the bed. 

Robby got nestled in between his legs and rolled the condom on. He made sure quickly that Hachi was ready and that there was enough lube before he slowly pushed into Hachi. 

Hachi expected it to hurt but it burned a little more than he thought it would. 

Robby saw his discomfort and leaned over him, caging his head between his arms. "Almost over, prince." He kissed Hachi deeply and soon bottomed out. 

They sat like that for a minute, soft kisses being traded back and forth while Robby waited for Hachi to be ready. 

Once the burning stopped, Hachi motioned for Robby to move. 

Robby grabbed Hachi's thighs and gripped him closely. He slowly began to thrust into Hachi, the younger man's mouth dropping open. Hachi was so tight, it felt amazing. Robby wanted to fuck him into the mattress but also wanted Hachi to feel good and be gentle on his first time. 

He picked up a steady pace and Hachi moaned loudly. Robby ended up covering his mouth so they wouldn't get a noise complaint. 

Robby pumped into Hachi, small groans leaving his lips as one hand's over Hachi's mouth and the other's on his hip. Hachi's eyes were rolled back as Robby took him. 

This continued for several minutes before Robby took his hand off of Hachi's mouth to kiss him. "Oh, Robby~" They pressed their foreheads together. Robby loved Hachi's expression. His eyebrows furrowed together, mouth gaping and his eyes staring into Robby's own. 

Robby could tell that Hachi was getting close, his legs were shaking and his eyes were screwed shut at this point. Robby leaned back and thrusted faster into Hachi. "You getting close?" 

Hachi nodded frantically. 

Robby kept his pace steady as Hachi came hard on his own stomach and chest. Hachi threw his head back and moaned Robby's name loudly. 

Robby kept thrusting for a few more seconds until the coil snapped and he came into the condom. He slumped over Hachi as they both panted. 

Robby pulled out and took the condom off, tying it off and throwing it away. He got a warm wet rag and helped Hachi clean up. 

Once they were clean, they settled into bed. "How was that?" Robby asked as he cuddled up to Hachi.

"Wonderful, thank you." 

"You're welcome, prince." He squeezed Hachi's shoulder as Hachi slowly fell asleep. Robby soon followed and that concluded their night. 

The next morning Hachi woke first and tried to stand, he fell immediately down and was super sore. 

The thud woke Robby up and a flood of apologies came soon after. 

He ran Hachi a bath and got him pain medicine. They had to leave that day so Robby packed their stuff for Hachi and he checked them out of the hotel.

They ended up getting a fine for noise complaints but it was cheap so they didn't mind. 

When they got back to the ship, Hachi was limping and covered in love bites. 

Ikku saw it and looked at Robby. "I knew you two were idiots." 

They laughed as Ikku stood there. 

"And crazy," Hachi said through giggles.


End file.
